Featherweight
Featherweight is a school-age Pegasus colt and a friend of the Cutie Mark Crusaders who is seen in the episodes Ponyville Confidential, Flight to the Finish, Twilight Time, Slice of Life, and The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. He has brown mane color, a short brown tail, and a cream coat. His cutie mark is a feather. The name Featherweight refers to his gaunt stature and slight build. It is also taken from one of the lighter weight classes in amateur and professional boxing. Development and design According to the writer M. A. Larson, Featherweight was originally called "Milquetoast", and he was the little brother of the previous Foal Free Press editor-in-chief Namby-Pamby. Featherweight resembles "Wiz Kid". Depiction in the series In Ponyville Confidential, Featherweight is revealed to have newly earned his cutie mark, a white feather. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are upset with this, wondering how he could get his cutie mark before they did. Featherweight later shows up in the meeting for the staff of the Foal Free Press, the school's newspaper. He dashes out of the meeting to "document everything" as a photographer, after Diamond Tiara, who is the new Editor-in-chief for the school newspaper, orders him to do so. Later on, he helps Sweetie Belle and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders by taking a photo of Snips and Snails who managed to entangle themselves in gum and stick themselves to one another, which is later used in the school newspaper. When "Gabby Gums", that is, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, say they are going to quit their job with the school newspaper, Diamond Tiara shows them embarrassing pictures of themselves in an attempt to blackmail them into continuing their job, taken by Featherweight in his efforts to "document everything." Featherweight, who had been watching the discussion through the window, smiles sheepishly and waves at the Crusaders. Featherweight later becomes the Editor-in-chief of the Foal Free Press, after Diamond Tiara has her position revoked by Cheerilee because she had been abusing her power. Featherweight also appears very briefly in Flight to the Finish, beside Rumble. He appears again a few times in Twilight Time, most notably when taking photographs of Twilight Sparkle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In season five, Featherweight appears in Slice of Life having a mishap with a Ponyville Schoolhouse printing press and being covered by ink, eventually getting clean again when DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station speeds past him later. He also appears briefly in Crusaders of the Lost Mark leaving the schoolhouse. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows he has speaking roles, first requesting a balloon baby pony from Pinkie Pie, and later gives a copy of the Foal Free Press to Twilight Sparkle during Shining Armor's scavenger hunt. Other depictions IDW comics Featherweight appears on page 3. My Little Pony mobile game description This school-age colt is the editor and photographer of Ponyville's school paper. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''PIP SQUEAK, or "Pip" to his friends, is an Earth Pony from Trottingham, while FEATHERWEIGHT is a Pegasus pony as well as the editor in chief of the Foal Free Press newspaper.'' Quotes Gallery See also * * References de:Featherweight es:Featherweight gl:Featherweight it:Featherweight ja:Featherweight pl:Featherweight ru:Фезервейт sv:Featherweight Category:Foals Category:Supporting characters